


Под крышами Парижа

by Jaric



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaric/pseuds/Jaric
Summary: Another reincarnation AU no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

Они, конечно, больше не назывались "Друзьями азбуки" и больше не были политическим кружком: не потому, что их перестала интересовать политика, просто у них не было больше общей идеи, за которую они могли бы вместе бороться. Анжольрас иногда даже не мог сказать, что объединяло их, кроме левых взглядов и их общей тайны, но у большинства знакомых Анжольраса были левые взгляды. Правда. никто больше из знакомых Анжольраса не помнил себя участником восстания 1832го года. Впрочем, это не мешало им проводить время вместе. Они занимали — как в давние времена — дальнюю комнату в кафе (под названием "Вишенка", а не "Мюзен"), но по большей части просто болтали, обсуждали учёбу, новые книги и фильмы, спорили о политике и искусстве.   
Недавно Анжольрас предложил Курфейраку сделать документальный фильм о жизни мигрантов — не зря же они оба учились на факультете журналистики в Париж II. Тот, конечно, согласился, и они несколько часов жарко спорили о том, в каком ключе делать фильм и как добывать информацию. К ним вскоре присоединился Комбефер, потом Баорель — у него были знакомства в этой среде, — и неожиданно Прувер. Ещё более неожиданно Грантер предложил помочь с монтажом и оформлением.   
—Только, — в голосе Баореля промелькнуло сомнение, — ребят, вы уверены, что вам стоит туда соваться? Ещё и с камерами?  
Смотрел он в основном на Анжольраса, и тот вспомнил, что Баорель умер одним из первых. Он не успел понять в полной мере, на какую жестокость способен Анжольрас, и сколько людей он может убить собственными руками. Или же он, как и многие здесь, был в большей степени человеком двадцать первого века.   
— Ты, кажется, сомневаешься в нашем бесстрашном лидере, Баорель, — раздался насмешливый голос Грантера. — И ты ошибаешься, потому что Аполлон может быть не только прекрасен, но и ужасен, его стрелы принесли смерть ахейцам, а его рука без раздумий содрала кожу с несчастного сатира, который посмел соревноваться с ним в музыкальном искусстве.   
Анжольрас и Баорель встретились взглядами, и тот неопределённо хмыкнул.   
— Да уж, не за того я переживаю.   
В такие моменты Анжольрас задумывался, все ли "Друзья азбуки" отчётливо помнят свои прошлые жизни. Они с Баорелем и Фейи не раз бывали в самых нищих районах Парижа, по сравнению с которым даже нынешние гетто показались бы райским уголком, и Анжольраса ни разу не приходилось спасать от местных бандитов.   
После этого разговора все разбрелись по разным углам. Анжольрас незаметно для себя оказался за одним столом с Грантером, Они заказали на двоих большой графин лимонада, потому что Грантер обещал в ночи отвезти куда-то Баореля на машине и пребывал, по собственному выражению, «в грустной трезвости». Анжольрас бесшумно достал планшет с домашним заданием, Грантер — большой потрёпанный скетчбук. Анжольрас не помнил, чтобы Грантер рисовал на их собраниях прежде, в девятнадцатом веке, хотя знал, что тот учился у какого-то живописца.   
Пока все веселились и болтали, Анжольрас делал домашние задания или читал книгу. Иногда он прислушивался к разговорам и спорил с Прувером по поводу благотворительности: Анжольрас если и жертвовал деньги, то только на внятные местные инициативы и общественно значимые проекты на кикстартере, всё остальное он считал бессмысленной тратой денег и особенно не любил PETA. Один раз к ним присоединился Грантер: естественно, чтобы высмеять их обоих.  
«Я смотрю, у нас тут два богатых мальчика обсуждают, куда потратить деньги, которые они получают со своих трастовых фондов? Это невыносимо слушать даже мне, и моя черствая, лишённая политических воззрений душа уже готова обратиться в коммунизм».   
«Ну, если это заставит тебя обрести хоть какие-то политические воззрения, мы продолжим», — сказал Анжольрас, а Грантер в ответ закатил глаза и ушёл к Баорелю.   
Но так случалось нечасто. Анжольрас не любил спорить и тем более он не вступал в болтовню о девушках, о новых фильмах и книгах (хотя последние два пункта иногда обсуждал с Комбефером). Время от времени его пытались включить в беседу, но быстро отставали.   
Теперь он сидел в своём углу — хотя нет, это был угол Грантера, его любимый столик, — и дописывал работу по английскому языку. Жоли и Боссюэ обсуждали, как превратить их любовный треугольник с девушкой в ménage à trois, и прислушается ли она с аргументам о том, что моногамная связь — это пережиток прошлого, и согласится ли делить с ними квартиру, потому что их сосед недавно съехал.   
Ближе к ним Фейи, Прувер, Баорель и Курфейрак вдруг перешли от прав рабочих в странах третьего мира к обсуждению проституции. Анжольрас оторвал взгляд от планшета и прислушался.   
— Эй, я не хочу полого запрета проституции! — раздавался громкий голос Баореля (за её запрет выступали Фейи и Прувер, которые не верили, что это добровольный выбор). — Может, я мечтаю приторговывать своим телом в минуты нужды! Буду продавать себя каким-нибудь престарелым дамочкам, которые мечтают о юном любовнике.   
— Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, друг, — заметил Курфейрак, — но тебе уже почти что тридцать, и для юного любовника ты староват. Эти дамочки, знаешь ли, выросли во времена, когда в твоём возрасте мужчина уже обзаводился женой и двумя детьми.   
Баорель обернулся и нашёл глазами столик, за которым сидели Анжольрас и Грантер.   
— Эй, Р прописное, а ты на чью сторону встанешь? — крикнул он. Кажется, он задавал эти вопросы Грантеру только для того, чтобы посмотреть, как тот в очередной раз ускользнёт от серьёзного ответа. Это стало чем-то вроде игры в кошки-мышки, в которой Баорель проигрывал всухую.   
— Друг мой, как я могу рассуждать о таких вещах, когда меня с моим лицом никогда не взяли бы в проститутки? Впрочем, я знаю, у дорог стоят вовсе не красотки, на некоторых из них не взглянешь без слёз, как и на меня, но у них есть одно преимущество — они женщины. Конечно, и мужчина может сделать минет, но дальнобойщики, увы, всё ещё страдают от предрассудков, и к тому же зачем им покупать страшного мужика, если можно попросить об этом коллегу, который выглядит ничуть не хуже.   
Повисла напряжённая тишина. Первым и естественным порывом Анжольраса стало возразить Грантеру, но толкового ответа в голову не приходило. Не говорить же: "О нет, из тебя выйдет просто отличная проститутка, не переживай".   
Грантер вдруг заливисто рассмеялся.   
— Это стоило сказать хотя бы ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как вы думаете, что хуже: сказать, что я достаточно красив для проститута, или оставить меня в бездне самобичевания. Не беспокойтесь, даже то, что я не смогу продать свое тело какому-нибудь пьяному дальнобойщику, не поколеблет моей уверенности в себе.   
Баорель рассмеялся.   
— Надеюсь, что ты ничего подобного о себе на самом деле не думаешь, — обеспокоенно произнёс Прувер.   
— Ну что ты, я неотразим, — Грантер широко улыбнулся. — К тому же мне есть с чем сравнивать.   
Анжольрас украдкой посмотрел на Грантера. Ему больше прочих повезло с современной медициной. В этом времени он не болел оспой и вовремя лечил зубы, а ещё, похоже, не пьянствовал так рьяно. Во всяком случае, Анжольрас не видел на его лице следов пьянства. Правда, смуглая кожа Грантера все ещё была усыпана темными веснушками, но вряд ли в двадцать первом веке кто-то сочтёт их уродством. И вряд ли кто-то будет отзываться о нём так, как Ирма Буаси (эту историю неудачных похождений Грантера Курфейрак пересказал всем столько раз, что она невольно застряла у Анжольраса в голове).  
— Что ты так на меня смотришь, Аполлон? Конечно, до тебя я не дотягиваю, но пока никто не жаловался. У девушек я, знаешь, всё ещё нарасхват.   
Он отсалютовал Анжольрасу стаканом с лимонадом.   
— Курфейрак мне как-то говорил, что почти все твои рассказы о похождениях с гризетками были враньём.   
— Жестоко.   
— И утверждал, что ты наводил ужас на собрания либертинов.  
Анжольрас произнёс это с самым серьёзным лицом, хотя знал, что Курфейрак просто шутил. Девица, которая была тогда с ним — кажется, та самая Ирма, — подхватила: «Спать с Грантером — это не гедонизм, а сплошное самопожертвование!».   
— А вот это жестоко и неправда. Либертины оказались способны разглядеть мою прекрасную душу... — Грантер вдруг посмотрел на Анжольраса со смесью ужаса и недоверия. — Стоп. Почему я обсуждаю с тобой — из всех людей! — мою сексуальную привлекательность?!   
Анжольрас пожал плечами. Он и сам не знал, что на него нашло. Может, просто поддался всеобщему расслабленному настроению. Сексуальную (не)привлекательность Прувера для девушек, например, обсуждали примерно на каждой третьей встрече, в основном из-за его несчастной влюблённости в однокурсницу, которая видела в нём «просто друга», а то и друга-гея.  
Поняв, что от Анжольраса ответа не дождаться, Грантер снова погрузился в рисование, а тот в свою очередь решил закончить английский. Между ними повисла на удивление приятная тишина.


	2. Chapter 2

Грантер не ожидал, что Баорель пригласит его сходить в бар в один из тех вечеров, когда они не встречались в задней комнате «Вишенки». Обычно его жизнь как будто двоилась: с одной стороны были «Друзья азбуки», с которыми он виделся только в «Вишенке», с другой — вся остальная жизнь, с заказами, с рисованием до утра, с редкими прогулками и частыми походами на танцы или на крав-магу (сперва Грантер ходил на вольную борьбу, но потом решил, что валяние на полу с другими мужиками — это не слишком подходящее занятие для бисексуала, если он не хочет продолжить валяться с этими мужиками в постели) и встречи со старыми приятелями, ещё со Школы Изящных Искусств.   
«Друзья азбуки» им никогда особо не интересовались, и Грантер прекрасно их понимал. Он и сам презирал тот тип самонадеянных циников, которые ни во что не верят и гордятся этим, а всех, кто хочет сделать мир лучше, считают наивными дурачками и "воинами социальной справедливости". Грантер сомневался, что «Друзья азбуки» присматривались к нему достаточно внимательно, чтобы найти разницу между ним и этими мамкиными циниками. А разница состояла вот в чём: Грантер на самом деле уважал чужую веру в будущее. Всю жизнь, сколько он себя помнил, его привлекали люди, которые во что-нибудь верили. Не в бога конечно, нет ничего хуже фанатичных религиозников, а в то, что человечество ждёт светлое будущее, что космические корабли Объединённой Федерации Планет будут бороздить бесконечные просторы космоса. Когда Грантер смотрел на Анжольраса, он даже сам немного верил (в конце концов, с Республикой всё вышло неплохо).   
Именно поэтому он так удивился, когда Баорель после очередной встречи похлопал его по плечу и предложил на следующий день посидеть в баре вечерком, если Грантер, конечно, ничем не занят.   
«Неужели ты приглашаешь меня за свидание?» — пошутил тот.   
Баорель покачал головой.   
«Извини, не за твою команду играю, так что мы просто гетеросексуально выпьем и поболтаем».   
«Я слышал, что мужчины иногда занимаются этим, если из-за своей гетеросексуальности не могут трахаться в зад».   
«Ты невыносим, но всё равно приходи».   
Грантер, конечно, согласился, хотя не стоило.   
Теперь ему предстояло выдумать, как бы не напиться. В "Вишенке" было проще: никто из них не приходил туда именно пить. Грантер частенько приезжал на машине, хотя парковаться в Латинском Квартале было той ещё мукой, потом подвозил кого-нибудь до дома или хотя бы до ближайшей станции метро.   
Баорель наверняка сам будет пить и ему подливать, и как бы от этого избавиться?..   
Не мог же Грантер ему сказать, что воспоминания только и ждут, когда ослабнет его сознание. Не мог же он сказать: «Извини, чувак, я уже несколько раз попадал в психиатрическую больницу с якобы острым неврозом, повторять не хочу». Пик его «неврозов» пришёлся на то время, когда он по привычке пытался утопить горе в вине. Алкоголь притупляет чувства, превращает ужас в вялое равнодушие или бессмысленную храбрость. Прежде алкоголь, опиум и гашиш никогда его не подводили, но в этот раз мироздание, похоже, посмеялось над ним (какая ирония судьбы: Грантер задумывается над тем, как бы не выпить лишнего). Стоило ему только напиться достаточно для того, чтобы стали путаться мысли, он [i]вспоминал[/i]. Нет, это были не те воспоминания, которые постепенно возникали в его голове с тех пор, как ему исполнилось семнадцать, а другие — жуткие, полные наркотических галлюцинаций. Он заглядывал в зеркала и видел там другое лицо: сероватое от недостатка солнца, со следами от оспы на щеках, с переломанным носом, — и за его спиной вместо бара, в котором он пил, своей или чужой квартиры, вставали «Мюзен» или «Коринф». Он слышал, как призраки его погибших друзей нашептывают ему, что он оставил их, что он спал всё то время, когда они умирали под пулями. Грантер знал, что в реальной жизни они бы никогда такого не сказали, они все были слишком славными людьми, чтобы сводить с ним счёты — но призраки мало походили на его друзей. Скорее всего, если заходить на территорию психоанализа, это собственная совесть Грантера ела его поедом. 

В назначенный час — после того, как Баорель закончил работать — они встретились на станции метро и неторопливо пошли к бару. Баорель сказал, что Грантер его точно не знает, и это скорее напрягало, чем воодушевляло: Грантер знал все отличные места в Париже.   
Погода стояла неожиданно хорошая для второй половины февраля, и Грантер даже не замерз без шапки. На газонах блестели под фонарями пласты слежавшегося снега — в этом году его выпало много. Они шли по узким улицам, едва освещенными тусклыми желтыми фонарями, в такие моменты Грантер всегда вспоминал о своей прошлой жизни, о старом Париже, который ещё не тронула рука барона Османа.   
— Ты часто видишься с остальными вне "Вишенки"? — рассеянно спросил Грантер Баореля.   
Тот ответил не сразу. Видимо, оба они были погружены в свои мысли.   
— Бывает, хотя не очень часто, конечно. Проклятая взрослая жизнь, приходится работать.   
Грантер сочувственно покивал. Ему в принципе нравилась своя работа, но он бы предпочёл бездельничать, как в старые не очень добрые времена: сидеть в кафе, гулять, волочиться за женщинами... чем он там вообще занимался, когда у него было столько свободного времени?..   
— Я выбирался поужинать с Жеаном на четырнадцатое февраля, — продолжил Баорель. — Моя девушка уехала к родителям, а в "Базилико" были скидки для пар на День Святого Валентина.  
— Странный выбор, вы же оба гетеро.  
— Как раз самый логичный. Если я пойду с какой-нибудь девушкой или с парнем-геем, они меня могут не так понять, а с гетеросексуалом — самое то. К тому же мы с Жеаном выглядим как стереотипная гей-парочка.  
— Скорее как парочка из японской гей-порнушки для девушек. У вас с Жеаном должно быть замечательная дружба. Вы рассказываете друг другу о любимых магазинах одежды, а потом вместе едите мороженое, смотрите "Дневник Бриджит Джонс", и Жеан жалуется тебе на очередную несчастную любовь.   
Баорель фыркнул.   
— Не завидуй. Жеан клевый, и уж точно не мне осуждать его любовь к странным шмоткам.   
— Конечно, не тебе, а мне.   
Баорель покачал головой.   
— И почему мне казалось, что на трезвую голову ты приятный собеседник?..   
— Не знаю, кто ввел тебя в это возбуждение. Возможно, на фоне бесконечных пьяных монологов, полных нытья и оскорблений, мое хамство по трезвости казалось тебе соловьиным пением.   
— Вполне возможно. А ты хорошо меня помнишь... по той жизни?   
Грантер внутренне напрягся. Эти вопросы всегда вызывали у него не самые приятные чувства: да, он помнил всё очень хорошо, иногда даже лучше, чем нынешнюю жизнь, он как будто прожил их обе.   
— Ну вообще неплохо. Ты обожал лезть в драки и носил пёстрые жилеты. А ещё ты лет двенадцать не мог закончить университет. А может и больше. Помнится, ты говорил, что скорее умрёшь, чем станешь адвокатом, и надо же, ты действительно умер, так и не закончив университет!   
— Не понимаю, как ты дожил до двадцати пяти лет и ни разу не получил хорошенько по роже за свой длинный язык.   
— Во-первых, я не зря хожу на крав-магу, во-вторых, люди обычно просто не прислушиваются, что я там болтаю, поэтому не замечают, когда я их оскорбляю. Отличная стратегия, я тебе скажу.   
Баорель хлопнул его по плечу. Насколько подсказывала Грантеру интуиция, Баорель, при всей своей любви к дракам, не собирался бить ему морду просто за дурацкие шутки. Грантер — особенно на трезвую и умеренно пьяную голову — понимал, когда стоит остановиться и перестать шутить, если не хочешь огрести. Он вообще был трусоватым парнем — хотя никогда не признал бы этого вслух.   
Наконец они дошли до полуподвального бара самого подозрительного вида. От улицы его отделяли кривая бетонная лесенка и облезшая металлическая дверь.   
— Надеюсь, в этой дыре вино не разбавляют водой, — с подозрением произнёс Грантер.   
— Тут в основном пиво, и это нормальный бар. Пошли.   
Грантер побурчал, что бар без вина во Франции не нормальный бар, но всё равно зашёл. Помещение оказалось уютным, но плохо освещённым, и Грантер порадовался, что взял с собой айпад, а не блокнот. Насколько мог сказать Грантер, это был один из тех «модных» баров, которые открывают юные стартаперы на волне щенячьего восторга от того, что они уже взрослые и могут запустить свой бизнес, а потом закрывают через год, потому что бизнес — это очень унылая штука.   
Они заняли стол под самым ярким светильником — они тут были разномастными и наверняка с блошиного рынка, — Грантер неторопливо повесил пальто на вешалку.   
Он вспомнил, что впервые встретился с Анжольрасом в этой жизни в такой же мелкой паршивой забегаловке. 

Впрочем, нет.   
Грантер не мог толком вспомнить, как в первый раз встретил Анжольраса в этой жизни. Он бы пьян в стельку, ему казалось, что его снова мучают галлюцинации — и именно поэтому он видит Анжольраса, Курфейрака и Комбефера. Его даже не смутило то, что все они были в современной одежде, а не в жилетах и сюртуках.   
Он нес что-то невразумительное про Анжольраса, и судя по тому, что Курфейрак не припоминал его пьяный монолог при каждом удобном случае, Грантер не сказал ничего нового. Они отправили его на такси домой, и в последний момент Курфейрак сунул ему в карман бумажку с адресом кафе, датой и временем. "Завтра вечером", — ошарашенно подумал Грантер, когда на следующее утро проснулся с похмелья. На его счастье, записка не вылетела по дороге.   
В неком отуплении он выпил таблетки от головной боли и принялся за работу. Сознание Грантера никак не могло смириться с мыслью, что он действительно встретил Анжольраса и сможет увидеть его, если следующим вечером придёт по какому-то адресу (хм, подозрительная штука, может, его хотят разобрать на органы? Хотя кто будет открывать подпольную клинику в Латинском квартале? Так слишком дорогая аренда и слишком много благополучных студентов и студенток, которых нельзя незаметно похитить).  
Грантера больше всего смущало одно: Анжольрас совершенно точно не мог быть настоящим. Сколько бы Грантер ни думал о нём, он всегда приходил к мысли, что его сознание, вечно затуманенное алкоголем, не то выдумало Анжольраса, не то приукрасило до неузнаваемости заурядного командирствующего блондина. 

Но на следующий день он, конечно, пошёл на встречу.   
Кафе, адрес которого дал ему Курфейрак, оказалось обычной китайской забегаловкой в полуподвале жилого дома: из тех, что рассчитаны на своих, а не на французов. За смешные десять евро Грантер получил большую миску риса со свининой и овощами, чашку бульона и чай. До встречи оставалось ещё десять минут, так что он сел в угол — но так, чтобы видеть дверь и кассу — и принялся за еду. До последнего он не верил, что Курфейрак — хотя бы он, Грантер вдруг понял, что он не помнит, точно ли Анжольрас собирался прийти — действительно появится. Но вот дверь распахнулась и они зашли внутрь. Грантер застыл, не донеся палочки до рта.   
Происходящее казалось ему совершенно нереальным, и всё-таки Анжольрас был здесь. И он выглядел как ожившая мраморная статуя. Было в нём что-то от скульптур эпохи барокко и от того самого "Люцифера" Йозефа Гефса, которого Ватикан признал слишком соблазнительным. Грантер надеялся, что современная реальность, лишённая романтического флёра, сделает из Анжольраса простого смертного — но этого конечно, не случилось. Каким-то невероятным образом Анжольрас умудрялся выглядеть небесным созданием в джинсах, в мятой футболке и в потертых "конверсах". Куртку он накинул на плечо поверх футболки, как будто вышел на улицу совсем ненадолго (позже Грантер узнал, что Анжольрас действительно живёт в доме напротив).   
Курфейрак и Анжольрас пока не заметили Грантера, так что он мог позволить себе пялиться во все глаза, пока они заказывали еду. То, как Анжольрас держался — его прямая спина и гордо поднятая голова, его спокойные размеренные, без лишней суеты, движения — всё это было так хорошо знакомо Грантеру по воспоминаниям, что ему захотелось расплакаться.   
Компания, которая сидела рядом с Грантером, наконец замолчала, и Грантер расслышал разговор Куфейрака с Анжольрасом: они обсуждали журнал, в котором последний работал.  
— Это просто невозможно, — Анжольрас поморщился. — Мне пришлось полночи звонить журналистам, потому что они не способны сдать работу в срок, а редактор не способен проявить строгость. Я понимаю, что у нас независимое некоммерческое издание, но почему-то у меня получилось выбить из них все статьи за одну ночь, а у мсье Боша — нет.  
Курфейрак рассмеялся.  
— Ну, знаешь, когда ты злишься, даже мне боязно, а эти несчастные прокрастинаторы наверняка чувствовали себя так, будто сейчас их низвергнут на девятый круг Ада, и там их будет терзать в своих пастях Люцифер.  
— Если это ещё раз повторится, я лично буду терзать в своей пасти мсье Боша, потому что я пришёл туда писать статьи, а не выполнять самую нудную работу за главного редактора.  
В словах Анжольраса — непривычно шутливых — было всё то же упрямство, которое помнил Грантер.   
Наконец они заметили Грантера, Курфейрак махнул ему рукой, а Анжольрас кивнул. Он что-то шепнул Курфейраку на ухо, тот рассмеялся. Вскоре они получили свои заказы и подошли к его столу. Ладони Грантера вспотели.   
— Привет. Я не думал, что ты придёшь, — рассеянно произнёс Анжольрас.   
— Именно поэтому он не надел футболку поприличнее.  
Во взгляде Анжольраса промелькнуло лёгкое недоумение — и только. Замечание Курфейрака как будто его ни капли не задело, и Грантер вспомнил, как он сам тщательно собирался перед выходом, как будто спешил на своё первое свидание.  
— В любом случае я рад, что ты здесь, — губы Анжольраса тронула лёгкая улыбка. Он уселся напротив Грантера, Курфейрак занял место на диванчике рядом с ним. Грантер не помнил, чтобы раньше они были близки: Анжольрас всегда был хорошим другом, но даже друзей держал на некоторой дистанции, кроме Комбефера.   
Грантер завороженно наблюдал за тем, как Анжольрас распаковывает дешёвые одноразовые палочки. Грантер прекрасно помнил эти худые изящные руки с белой, как мрамор, гладкой кожей, только прежде у Анжольраса не было мелких ожогов на левой руке рядом с большим пальцем и короткого шрама на правой.   
— Ах, этот взгляд, Грантер! — Курфейрак широко улыбнулся. — Я даже думал, что мне показалось, но нет.   
— Я не знаю, как можно еще смотреть на Анжольраса. Кажется, у меня развился синдром Стендаля, — Грантер картинно приложил руки к сердцу, как будто его вот-вот хватит удар.   
Анжольраса его излияния, конечно, ни капли не впечатлили. Наверняка он слышит что-то подобное по десять раз в день. Впрочем, знакомой презрительной гримасы на его лице тоже не появилось. Грантеру странно было понимать, что перед ним настоящий Анжольрас — живое дышащее существо, а не плод его воображения; что Анжольрас живёт своей жизнью в этом мире: работает и наверняка где-то учится, дружит с Комбефером и с Курфейраком, спит, ест, сидит в социальных сетях — в общем, занимается всем тем, чем обычно занимаются простые смертные.   
Курфейрак, не отрываясь от еды, принялся болтать. С ним было так же легко, как и прежде, а Анжольрас по большей части молчал — впрочем, он всегда был немногословным, — но к Грантеру обращался к неизменной доброжелательностью. Всё складывалось невероятно, неслыханно хорошо, и Грантеру казалось, что он вот-вот очнётся в своей постели, страдая от похмелья.   
— Ну что, вы уже собираетесь где-нибудь для того, чтобы решать социальные проблемы? — спросил он между делом.   
Курфейрак тяжело вздохнул.  
— Не-а.  
— Мы думали об этом, — заговорил Анжольрас, — но сейчас сложно найти кафе, где бы нам согласились сдавать помещение на постоянной основе. Мы могли бы снимать место в коворкинге или офис, но это немного другое.  
— И мы задолбаемся заказывать еду и выпивку, — добавил Курфейрак.  
— Я тогда поищу что-нибудь, — неожиданно для себя предложил Грантер. Он знал все хорошие местечки в Париже, у него была целая куча знакомых среди мамкиных стартаперов, которые не отказались бы от компании постоянных клиентов.  
— Спасибо, — в голосе Анжольраса промелькнуло недоумение. — Надеюсь, ты действительно что-то найдёшь.  
Как будто он не верил, что усилия Грантера увенчаются успехом. Хотя с чего бы ему верить? Не то чтобы Грантер хоть раз оправдывал его ожидания.  
И всё же через пару дней — совершенно случайно, листая ленту фейсбука, — он наткнулся на пост своего знакомого, который искал новое помещение под своё кафе и написал ему.

Пока Грантер предавался счастливым воспоминаниям, Баорель отошёл к стойке за пивом и даже успел вернуться. Под пальто на нём был бархатный пиджак с вышитыми гладью павлиньими перьями — странный выбор одежды для тату-мастера, но Баорель всегда любил эксцентричные вещи.   
— Мне ты, конечно, ничего не заказал, — недовольно пробурчал Грантер.   
— Да не знаю я, чего тебе заказывать. Ты же напьешься, а я помню, какой ты бываешь, когда напьешься.   
— Да, это я умею, — согласился Грантер, — могу даже привести краткое саммари. Итак, первая стадия опьянения: я выдаю запутанный монолог на тему того, что жизнь — тлен, неуместно и с ошибками цитирую Шопенгауэра и экзистенциалистов. Вторая стадия опьянения — я рассказываю тебе, что мечтаю жениться на Анжольрасе, придумываю имена нашим общим детям...  
— Вы оба мужики, Эр.  
— На второй стадии опьянения меня это не волнует, к тому же мы всегда можем усыновить парочку сироток из стран третьего мира, готов поспорить, что Анжольрас будет не против. Потом я начну демонстрировать тебе эскизы приглашений на нашу свадьбу, эскизы нашего общего надгробья и уверять, что мы доживём до старости вместе и умрём в один день... На третьей стадии опьянения я будут плакать тебе в жилетку, рассказывать, что Анжольрас меня не любит, и начну распевать песни Тейлор Свифт.  
— Тейлор Свифт? Да ты совсем не патриот.  
— Понятия не имею, что там должен петь страдающий от любви француз, я и Тейлор Свифт-то знаю только потому, что она мем.  
— Селин Дион, чувак, — Баорель закатил глаза.  
— Это не позорно, и она канадка, а не француженка. Так что ты выберешь?  
— Пойду посмотрю, что тут есть безалкогольное для тебя.  
Грантер хмыкнул. Оставалось надеяться, что Баорель не притащит ему какое-нибудь ужасное безалкогольное пиво, которое на вкус больше похоже на мочу, чем на какой-либо человеческий напиток. Грантер пока поглядел по сторонам, подмигнул одинокой девушке за соседним столиком — как будто у него сейчас на кого-то встанет, кроме Анжольраса, — и со скучающим видом подложил руку под подбородок. Наверное, со стороны это выглядело так, будто Баорель привёл его сюда на свидание.   
Вскоре тот вернулся с поллитровой бутылкой темного стекла.   
— Там есть только чай из пакетиков и газировка, так что я смилостивился и взял тебе сидр. Надеюсь, ты не налакаешься с одной бутылки сидра.  
— Я постараюсь... налакаться, — Грантер отобрал у Баореля бутылку и отсалютовал ей. — Ты уже готов выслушивать истории о нашем с Анжольрасом совместном будущем? Мне кажется, из меня выйдет отличная жена. Я умею готовить и способен самостоятельно включить стиральную машинку.   
— Вот это достижения.   
— Да, горжусь собой.   
Грантер открыл бутылку и налил сидр в бокал. Дальше разговор прошёл легче. Они рассказывали друг другу забавные истории студенческих времён (Баорель бросил юрфак на втором курсе), жаловались на клиентов (Баорель делал татуировки, и среди его клиентов придурков тоже было немерено), сошлись во мнении, что блокбастеры Марвел бесконечно унылы, блокбастеры DC ещё унылее, так что их можно вообще не обсуждать. Грантер становился всё болтливее и болтливее и сам не заметил, как с кино перешёл на какую-то философски-политическую чушь.   
— ...знаешь ли ты, что Карл Маркс считал, будто провал Французской революции обусловлен тем, что она не способна была решить социальные проблемы? Не то чтобы я это помнил по работам Маркса, потому что я только краем глаза просматривал «Капитал», а эту ценную мысль подцепил у Ханны Ардент. Впрочем, её «О революции» ещё более неудобоварима, чем «Капитал», и я читал её с похмелья...  
— Ты читаешь философов с похмелья?  
— Да, я читаю их только в те моменты, когда жизнь уже кажется невыносимой, и очередной философский опус не может испортить её ещё больше. Ты когда-нибудь пробовал читать «Закат Европы» на трезвую голову? Это просто чудовищно, он может испортить тебе самый чудесный день. А постмодернистов вообще можно читать только пьяным... В таком состоянии я даже начинаю их понимать, хотя на следующий день эта иллюзия рассеивается. Единственное, что я вынес из философии постмодернизма — это то, что homo ludens имеет такое же право на существование, как homo faber, и мне хотелось бы быть первым, но приходится вторым, потому что жизнь несправедлива к людям, у которых нет ренты или богатых родителей, наша жизнь полна труда, который крайне уважал Фридрих Энгельс, но только потому, что сам он был сыном богатого промышленника, и ему никогда не приходилось зарабатывать себе на жизнь.  
— Всё, больше никакой выпивки сегодня.  
— Серьёзно? Ты не моя мамочка, Баорель, хотя даже моя мамочка никогда не ограничивала меня одной бутылкой сидра.  
— Тяжело с тобой. Надеюсь, ты не начнёшь мне сейчас рассказывать о вашей с Анжольрасом будущей свадьбе.  
Баорель его буквально провоцировал (возможно, сознательно — сам-то он выпил больше, чем Грантер), как уж тут отказать себе в удовольствии.  
— Ты знаешь, когда Курфейрак пригласил меня пообедать с ним и Анжольрасом, я собирался как на свидание. Даже надел те штаны, в которых моя задница смотрится лучше всего, как будто Анжольраса может привлечь моя задница. А он сам пришёл в той же мятой футболке, в которой ходил дома, и это разбило моё сердечко.  
— Я уже не понимаю, ты сейчас всерьёз или прикалываешься.  
— Насчет моих лучших штанов и мятой футболки Анжольраса — совершенно серьёзно, остальное приукрасил в меру своей страсти к драмам.  
Странно было вот так открыто говорить о своей влюблённости в Анжольраса. Раньше они всегда обходили эту тему молчанием, как и было принято в девятнадцатом веке. Среди студентов или богемы можно было признаться, что ты хочешь трахнуть молоденького мальчика или отдрочить друг другу для снятия напряжения, но это считалось так, баловством, «мы пользуемся полной свободой нравов». Романтическую любовь к мужчине никто не рассматривал всерьёз — во всяком случае в тех кругах, где вращался Грантер. Сам он даже не до конца осознавал, что влюблён.   
Он допил последние глотки сидра прямо из бутылки и отодвинул её от себя. Надо было чем-то занять руки. Грантер бы закурил, но этот бар выглядел недостаточно затрапезно, чтобы его его владелец и другие посетители закрыли глаза на курение.   
Вместо пачки сигарет Грантер достал айпад с незаконченным рисунком. Обычно он таскал с собой блокнот и карандаши, чтобы хоть немного сохранять связь с традиционными материалами и не погрязнуть окончательно в бездне ctrl-z, но его ждал рисунок с Жеаном, которого Грантер изобразил в роли сэра Персиваля в доспехах и с щитом, который опутали розы. Всё это было стилизовано под манеру Уотерхауса, и Грантер возился с рисунком уже вторую неделю.  
Баорель тут же заглянул ему через плечо.   
— Ого, это Жеан?! И это ты нарисовал?!  
Типичная реакция обывателя на человека, который знает, за какой конец стилуса браться.   
— А что ты думал, я прикола ради прихожу на встречи со скетчбуком?  
— Ну мало ли, — Баорель пожал плечами, — я же никогда не видел, что ты там рисуешь. Хотя ладно, одно дело просто рисовать, это любой дурак сможет, даже я, другое — выдавать картины в духе художников девятнадцатого века.  
— Не оскорбляй меня своим недоверием! Я, между прочим, закончил Национальную высшую школу изящных искусств, я профессиональный художник во всех смыслах этого слова!  
— Помнится, в прошлый раз ты чаще воровал яблоки, чем рисовал их.  
Грантер хмыкнул. Ну надо же, Баорель запомнил одну из красочных подробностей его ученичества. Впрочем, тогда у него не было никакой мотивации учиться: родители засунули его в ученики Гро, потому что у него был талант к рисованию, а его мать приходилась дальней родственницей жене Гро. Грантер тогда всё больше пьянствовал с другими художниками, иногда мазюкал что-то для вида, а Гро постоянно его ругал, что он напрасно растрачивает свой талант. Ирония ситуации заключалась в том, что Гро был чертовски прав.  
— Представь, какими бы новыми красками расцвело наше положение дел, если бы я не бухал, а рисовал. Заходит Анжольрас в музей малоизвестного художника Р., а там сплошь его портреты три на четыре метра, потому что такая ослепительная красота не терпит малых форм.  
— Анжольрас не ходит по музеям.  
— Не мешай моим фантазиям. Я всегда мечтал прославить Анжольраса в веках, чтобы его портрет висел в Лувре на самом парадном месте и вокруг него собирались толпы китайских туристов.  
— Голос у тебя такой, будто ты иронизируешь, но что-то мне подсказывает, что нет. Кстати, что тебе сейчас-то мешает прославить его в веках?  
— Ну, какой из меня художник?   
Баорель с недоверием заглянул в его айпад.   
— На мой дилетантской вкус — неплохой. Не да Винчи, конечно, но мало ли что через двести лет будет висеть в Лувре.   
— Увы, друг мой, для того, чтобы создавать высокое искусство, надо во что-то верить, а за этим, как ты понимаешь, не ко мне. Я завидую художникам, которые творили до середины девятнадцатого века, им достаточно было талантливо рисовать каких-нибудь богачей, иконы или фрески, чтобы остаться в веках. Если ты будешь малевать сейчас Мадонн с младенцами или аристократок, как Леонардо Да Винчи, на тебя никто не обратит внимания. В наше время люди с хорошей академической техникой рисуют промо-арты для игр, и венец моей карьеры, который состоялся буквально полгода назад — это два промо-арта для «Assassin’s Creed Origins».  
Баорель присвистнул.  
— Мощно.  
— На самом деле не очень. Сначала ты выдрачиваешь картинку сорок часов, она проходит три десятка согласований с маркетинговым отделом, который выебет тебя в жопу за любую вольность, оказывается, что у тебя оттенок кожи немного не тот, который записан в игре, и ты долго и упорно подгоняешь его... И ладно ещё Юбисофты пытаются делать вид, будто они нормальная современная студия, а каким-нибудь китайцам подавай сисястых баб так, чтобы у них было видно одновременно жопу и сиськи. Ну и чтобы каждая сиська была размером с голову. Вот он — печальный конец выпускника Школы изящных искусств, который вовремя не научился создавать глубокомысленные абстракции.   
Грантер, конечно, кривил душой. Во-первых ему нравилась собственная работа. Во-вторых, он прекрасно понимал, что не обязательно рисовать «глубокомысленные абстракции». В-третьих, он не слишком верил в современное искусство и сомневался, что хоть один из его бывших однокурсников добьется известности. Ему самому нечего было сказать миру, а если бы было, Грантер сомневался, что он сможет облечь свои мысли в удобоваримую форму.   
Учёба Грантера в основном заключалась в том, что он целыми днями торчал на кафедре рисунка или на кафедре живописи, много рисовал с натуры, а преподаватели пытались вытащить его за рамки академической живописи. Грантер им не поддавался, и тогда они говорили, что лучше бы ему поехать учиться в Репинскую академию в Санкт-Петербург, там бы он был самым выдающимся студентом.  
Грантера не волновали «современные» направления искусства, его волновали только тяжёлые и тревожащие картины в собственном сознании, которые он пытался запечатлеть. В нем и прежде был талант художника, но не было потребности рисовать. Теперь же, когда к нему приходили видения прошлой жизни, Грантер постоянно зарисовал их, и это как будто помогало избавиться от них (арт-терапия для бедных: тебе не надо платить психологу, а если будешь хорошо учиться, то тебе заплатят стипендию). Ему даже казалось, что если он научится рисовать в совершенстве, если обладает всеми тонкостями академической живописи и сможет перенести свои видения на бумагу именно в таком виде в котором их помнит, они наконец уйдут.  
Этого не случилось, но зато Грантер научился очень хорошо рисовать — все бы заблуждения были так полезны в профессиональной жизни. Видения и кошмары сами постепенно сошли на нет, превратились в самые обычные воспоминания о прошлой жизни.  
— Не могу представить тебя в роли прилежного студента, — задумчиво произнёс Баорель. — Вообще не твоё амплуа.   
— Вообще не моё, — легко согласился Грантер. — Но я даже получал стипендию.   
— Может, ты ещё на все лекции ходил?  
— Во всяком случае на большинство. Наши лекции были совершенно бесполезными для работы, но очень полезными для личной жизни.  
Кажется, он смог заинтриговать Баореля. Тот с недоверием смотрел на него поверх стакана с пивом.   
— В каком смысле?  
— Образованные миллениалки просто текут от парней, которые могут рассказать о творческом методе Поллока и при наличии некоторой фантазии связать его с дадаизмом за счет автоматического письма. Не думаю, что они на самом деле как-то связаны, но звучит красиво. Я же не наш прекрасный Аполлон, которому достаточно просто зайти в комнату, чтобы все в него влюбились. Мне приходится поработать языком во всех смыслах этого слова.  
Баорель хмыкнул с некоторым недоверием. Грантер так и не понял, во что именно он не поверил. В то, что у Грантера были отношения? Что он может очаровать девушку своим интеллектом? Что он умеет работать языком?..   
Грантер заказал себе ещё бутылку сидра и углубился в рисование. Он не сразу заметил, как его окликнули.   
— Жорж! Эй, Жорж! — Грантер вздрогнул, когда на его плечо легла чья-то рука. Его так давно не называли по имени, что он даже внимания не обратил.   
Он обернулся и встретился взглядом с Амели, своей бывшей девушкой, с которой они не виделись уже несколько месяцев. Кажется, она уезжала в Нидерланды со своим новым парнем. Амели, как всего его бывшие парни и девушки, ни капли не походила на Анжольраса — смуглая, полноватая, с кудрявыми черными волосами, она почти всегда пребывала в оживлённом настроении и умела поддержать дурацкие шутки Грантера, что он обычно в партнёрах очень ценил.   
— Привет. Что ты тут делаешь?   
Она махнула рукой в глубину зала. Там, на крошечной сцене, которую Грантер не заметил, два парня разворачивали оборудование. На плече у Амели висела гитара. Оглядевшись, Грантер понял, что народу в баре прибавилось: похоже, кто-то пришёл специально послушать Амели и её приятелей.   
— Буду петь и играть. Надеюсь, тут звук более-менее, — она с неодобрением обвела взглядом зал. Грантер сам когда-то пел в кабаках развлечения ради, так что сейчас мог с уверенностью сказать, что помещение слишком маленькое, а потолки слишком низкие для хорошей акустики. Впрочем, не то чтобы любителей вроде них приглашали в нормальные залы.   
— Ладно, буду надеяться, что у меня не пойдёт кровь из ушей. Кстати, это Баорель, — с запозданием представил он. — Баорель, это Амели.   
Они пожали друг другу руки, Амели кинула ещё один взгляд в сторону сцены и присела рядом с ними на свободный стул.   
— Как у тебя дела? Нашёл свою белокурую Джейн Бёрден?  
Грантер даже не сразу понял, о чём речь. Ах да, когда они с Амели встречались, Грантер как-то по пьяни рисовал Анжольраса и уверял, что это его Джейн Бёрден и главная муза, хотя они даже не знакомы. Как ни странно, их с Амели отношения развалились не из-за этого.   
— Нашёл. Осталось только стать алкоголиком и наркоманом, заработать паранойю и прославиться на всю страну. Думаю, с первыми тремя пунктами у меня проблем не будет, а вот последний вряд ли получится.  
— Может, стоит сосредоточиться только на нём?  
— Нет, Амели, у богемы это так не работает! Какой ты художник, если не бухаешь, не нюхаешь кокс, не страдаешь от шизофрении и у тебя даже завалящих панических атак нет?  
— Вероятно, довольный жизнью художник.  
Грантер недоверчиво хмыкнул. Он не верил в то, что довольные жизнью люди в принципе способны творить, ему казалось, что они даже завалящий фанфик по Гарри Поттеру написать не могут.   
Амели окликнул один из её приятелей, и она, хлопнув Грантера по плечу, поспешила к сцене.  
— Сложная шутка про Джейн как-её-там, — заметил Баорель, проводив её взглядом. — Я не понял, а интернет тут не ловит.  
— Данте Габриэль Россетти был влюблён в жену своего друга Уильяма Морриса, Джейн, эта любовь больше походила на одержимость, он постоянно рисовал её, а заодно бухал, страдал паранойей и галлюцинациями, выпил как-то целую бутылку опиума, чтобы совершить суицид... но, кстати, из своего неоценимого опыта я могу тебе сказать, что вряд ли он реально страдал от психических расстройств, разве что от депрессии. От всей той дряни, которую можно было пить, курить и нюхать в девятнадцатом веке, не только паранойя развиться может, но и раздвоение личности.  
— Вижу слова крупного специалиста.  
— Лучшего специалиста, — насмешливо поправил Грантер. — Кто ещё из ныне живущих испытал всё это на себе?  
— Поверь мне, смесь из самогона и дешевого пива всё ещё так себе.   
— Я пробовал. И скажу тебе, что до абсента девятнадцатого века пополам с водкой эта смесь всё ещё не дотягивает. Может, из технического спирта и какого-нибудь паршивого картофельного самогона можно было создать что-то похожее, но я как специалист не рекомендую. Если хочется покончить с собой, то лучше сразу выпить метилового спирта.  
— Я слышал, что это не слишком надежно, некоторые люди могут и его переварить.   
— Что ж, сочувствую им, — Грантер отсалютовал Баорелю бокалом сидра. Тот ещё раз посмотрел в сторону Амели.   
— А она реально твоя бывшая девушка?  
Грантер хмыкнул.  
— Эй, чего это ты? Сомневаешься в моих способностях кого-нибудь затащить в постель?  
Он почти сразу понял, что шутка улетела в молоко: Баорель как будто и вовсе не думал в этом направлении. Лицо у него сделалось озадаченным.  
— Так ты всё-таки не гей?..   
— Э... С чего ты взял, что я гей?  
— Ты был влюблён в парня и постоянно врал нам о своих романтических похождениях. Причём врал так, что сразу понятно: этот парень не знает, о чём говорит, да и сейчас, честно говоря, твои рассказы выглядят не очень убедительно.   
Грантер вздохнул. Конечно, неубедительно, он же не настолько придурок, чтобы вываливать кому-то подробности своей интимной жизни.   
— Во-первых, я люблю приврать, это правда. Во-вторых, ты знаешь, как тяжело найти себе любовницу, когда те гризетки, что поглупее, считают твои веснушки меткой Дьявола, а те, что поумнее, считают, что от тебя можно заразиться сифилисом?  
Грантера всегда веселило то, как по-разному в девятнадцатом и двадцать первом веке реагировали на его веснушки. Прежде они считались недостатком похуже следов от оспы, а теперь Грантер всё чаще слышал: «Это так классно и необычно.. ну и секси, да. А на теле у тебя тоже веснушки есть?» Грантер, конечно, после этого демонстрировал, что веснушки у него есть на всех возможных местах.  
— А любовника?   
— Любовника ещё тяжелее. Разве что содержать какого-нибудь бедного мальчика, но, честно говоря, у меня никогда не было так много денег, чтобы их хватало и на выпивку, и на любовников с любовницами. К тому же тогда я не задумывался о любовниках. При всей своей кажущейся «развращённости» я оставался невинен, как девица из приличного общества, и был совершенно уверен, что меня привлекают только девушки.   
— Ну ладно, теперь ты можешь утешаться тем, что у тебя есть хоть что-то общее с Анжольрасом — он тоже считает себя би.   
Грантер, готовый уже отпустить очередную шутку, подавился словами.   
— С чего ты взял?!   
Это должно быть какая-то шутка. Грантер не помнил, чтобы Анжольрас хоть раз говорил о своей сексуальности.   
— Ну, он так сам сказал... где-то месяц назад, когда мы засиделись в «Вишенке» допоздна, тебя тогда вроде бы не было. Правда, мне кажется, что если тебе не нравятся ни мужчины, ни женщины, это называется как-то по-другому.  
«А может и нравятся», — пронеслась в голове Грантера мысль. Анжольрас обычно говорил только о том, в чём был уверен — если бы его не привлекали мужчины и женщины, он бы так и сказал или вовсе отказался бы вешать ярлычок на свою сексуальность. Да, Анжольрас никогда не был в отношениях, он сам несколько раз говорил об этом, но, возможно, он просто слишком самодостаточен, чтобы искать партнёра. Почему Грантера так взволновала эта новость? Ах да, у него есть хотя бы призрачная тень шанса на то, что Анжольрас ответить взаимностью (хотя конечно же нет, кого он обманывает, себя?).   
— Пригласи его уже на свидание, — предложил Баорель, и Грантер снова чуть не потерял дар речи.  
— Чего?!  
— Нет, ну серьёзно, что ты теряешь? В худшем случае он тебе вежливо откажет, и если у тебя хватит ума подловить его наедине, никто больше про твой позор не узнает, ты же не думаешь, что Анжольрас будет о тебе сплетничать?  
Грантер покачал головой.  
— Нет, конечно, это только я о нём сплетничаю.  
В словах Баореля была определённая логика. Будь на месте Анжольрас кто-то другой, Грантер бы сам предложил сходить на свидание: отказы его редко обижали, и их было не так уж много: Грантер как правило чувствовал, взаимна ли его симпатия.   
— Вообще, я не думаю, что в этом есть смысл. Я Анжольрасу даже не нравлюсь, — тут Грантер немного покривил душой. Их отношения неожиданно стали приятельскими, и Грантер не мог понять, как вести себя в новой роли: они иногда болтали, Анжольрас уделял ему внимание и вроде бы даже сдерживал себя, когда ему хотелось открутить Грантеру голову за дурацкую шутку. Возможно, судьба благословила его за то, что он умер рядом с Анжольрасом — ничем другим эту перемену в их отношениях Грантер объяснить не мог.   
— По законам жанра я должен сейчас начать тебя разубеждать? Примерно как Симона со своими подружками? «О нет, милая, конечно, ты ему нравишься, просто он стесняется тебе признаться! Попробуй сама сделать первый шаг, ты же такая красотка, такая обаятельная, ни один парень не откажет тебе!»  
Грантер расхохотался.  
Проблема была не в том, что Грантер органически не мог привлечь партнёра. Как раз наоборот — он считал себя достаточно привлекательным. Лицо так себе, да, но они, к счастью, не в Америке. В остальном у него была куча достоинств: он умел шутить, он хорошо танцевал, играл на гитаре и неплохо пел хрипловатым голосом (технически хрипотца была недостатком, но девушки считали это достоинством, а им виднее), а ещё у Грантера были веснушки и татуировки — отличный предлог для того, чтобы побыстрее избавиться от одежды. К тому же он мог выдавать себя за богемного художника, у него было несколько испачканных краской маек и мольберт посреди гостиной, а о том, что он работает на бездушную машину геймдева, рисуя на планшете полуголых эльфиек, можно и не упоминать.  
Другое дело, что Анжольрас просто не мог на это повестись. Ему подходил кто-то вроде Комбефера: спокойный, уверенный в себе человек, который разделяет с ним взгляды, и с которым можно на полном серьёзе обсудить статьи в Ле Монд, журналистские расследования, социальные проблемы и политику. Будь Комбефер геем или бисексуалом, Грантер бы уже плакал в подушку от ревности.

Когда заиграла музыка, они с Баорелем замолчали, Грантер рисовал, время от времени поглядывая на сцену. Он, кажется, немного скучал по тем временам, когда встречался с Амели. Они расстались незадолго до того, как Грантер встретился с Анжольрасом и остальными, и больше у него никого не было. Уже третий месяц подряд он не заходил в тиндер: ему не хотелось ни случайного секса, ни отношений.   
Скорее всего в его страсти к Анжольрасу было что-то разрушительное, но Грантера это мало волновало. Когда это он отказывался от очередного способа саморазрушения?   
— А она неплохо поёт, — прокомментировал Баорель. Грантер рассеянно кивнул. К своей полупустой бутылке сидра он даже не притронулся — слишком занят был рисованием. Он не знал, что потом будет делать с этим рисунком. Может, выложит к себе инстаграм и отметит там Жеана?.. Хотя вряд ли у Жеана вообще есть инстаграм. Лучше, наверное, распечатать и подарить ему.   
Как-то незаметно для Грантера Амели и её приятели закончили петь. Со сцены больше не раздавалось музыки, и он оторвал глаза от планшета. Амели направлялась к нему.   
— Эй, не хочешь спеть со мной? — спросила она, подсев за стол. В руке она держала вторую гитару. Люди, пришедшие послушать музыку, начали расходиться, приятели Амели о чём-то возбуждённо переговаривались с компанией девушек.  
— Думаешь, нас не погонят?   
— Мы забронировали место на два часа, но парни уже выдохлись, так что на следующие сорок пять минут сцена наша.   
— За сорок пять минут я тоже выдохнусь, — Грантер хмыкнул. Он давненько уже нигде не пел, кроме как в собственной ванной под душем. Как-то настроения не было. Теперь же он взял в руки гитару, которую протянула ему Амели, и оглянулся на Баореля.   
— А ты случайно петь не умеешь?   
Тот покачал головой.   
— Если я сейчас запою, у вас кровь из ушей пойдёт, — он усмехнулся. — Иди, демонстрируй свои таланты.   
Микрофоны ещё не убрали, звук был более-менее терпимым, и Грантер решил, что оно того стоит. Вместе с Амели они дошли до сцены и уселись на соседние стулья, сдвинутые так близко, что колено Грантера почти касалось бедра Амели — места на сцене было мало.   
Раньше они часто пели вместе, обычно дома, но иногда вот так вот в барах и в кафе или даже на улице, а кто-то из их друзей собирал деньги в шапку, и потом они вместе шли куда-нибудь ужинать. Славные были времена.   
— А что, твой нынешний парень не умеет петь? — спросил Грантер.   
— Мы расстались две недели назад, но петь он не умеет, да.   
— Ужасно! — Грантер усмехнулся. — Даже не представляю, почему ты так низко опустила планку после меня. К счастью, ты вовремя осознала свою ошибку и бросила его.   
— Это да. Кстати, если вдруг захочешь потрахаться, звони, — Амели коротко вздохнула. — Что будем петь?  
— Давай что-нибудь из репертуара Сержа Генсбура и Джейн Биркин, — он подмигнул Амели.   
И они почти сразу, не сговариваясь, заиграли «Je t’aime… moi non plus». Оказалось, что они всё ещё легко могут играть и петь вместе, будто и не расставались, будто последний раз делали это только вчера. Грантер скучал. Может, им стоит встречаться почаще? Хотя бы как друзьям — расстались они неплохо, Амели скоро найдёт себе какого-нибудь ещё, а Грантер так и будет страдать по Анжольрасу.   
Увы, теперь Грантер не чувствовал к Амели ничего, кроме чисто дружеской привязанности.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Забыла написать об этом в прошлой главе, но FOR REASONS действие происходит ~в 2017м году, так что самых свежих мемов и новостных поводов можете не искать. Впрочем, с таймлайном я обхожусь очень неаккуратно.

— Анжольрас, могу ли я... попроситься к тебе переночевать? — спросил его Комбефер на следующий день после вечеринки. Они справляли день рождения Анжольраса в кафе «Вишенка», выпили очень мало спиртного — Анжольрас даже не ожидал, что друзья проявят такую солидарность, — надарили гору подарков, на удивление практичных и скромных (Анжольрас с содроганием вспомнил о том, как на восемнадцатый день рождения двоюродный дядя подарил ему скульптуру лошади в человеческий рост). Загадочнее всего был подарок Грантера, который тот привёз ему с утра пораньше на машине: картину метр на полтора, обернутую в упаковочную бумагу. Анжольрас так до сих пор её и не распаковал.   
— Да, конечно, — ответил он Комбеферу после небольшой заминки. — Что-то случилось?   
Тот закатил глаза.   
— Курфейраку и его новой девушке негде встретиться, потому что она живёт с родителями, а он сейчас не может себе позволить снять номер в отеле на ночь.   
— Он выгнал тебя из вашей общей квартиры, чтобы заняться сексом?   
— Ну нет, я сам сказал ему, что могу освободить квартиру, если найду, у кого переночевать. В конце концов, обычно это он уходит на ночь к своим девушкам и оставляет меня в счастливом одиночестве.   
Анжольрас покачал головой. Он бы не зашёл так далеко в помощи ближнему, но из него вообще вышел бы ужасный сосед по квартире. Он не переносил чужих людей на своей территории и даже ни разу не приглашал к себе друзей. Кроме Комбефера, пожалуй — они были достаточно близки для этого.   
— Приходи, заодно посмотрим, что за подарок я получил от Грантера.   
— Он вроде подарил тебе какой-то ежедневник?..   
Так оно и было. В «Вишенке» Грантер вручил ему ежедневник с рукописной надписью: «Всякое искусство порождает чудеса, искусство управления порождало одних чудовищ». Цитату из Сен-Жюста Анжольрас оценил, хотя, зная Грантера, заподозрил в неё укол в свою сторону. На первой странице он нашёл записку: «А настоящий подарок я привезу тебе завтра с утра ;)».   
Анжольрас не понял, к чему такая секретность, но может быть Грантер просто хотел произвести на него впечатление. Так он и объяснил Комбеферу и добавил в конце:  
— Он подарил мне одну из своих картин, я полагаю.   
— Ну что ж, распакуем, — заинтригованно произнёс Комбефер.   
На самом деле Анжольрас не нашёл бы себе лучшего партнёра для этого дела: Комбефер хорошо разбирался в искусстве, и от него Анжольрас наверняка услышит что-нибудь такое, что можно будет потом вставить в благодарственное сообщение Грантеру. 

На следующий день Анжольрас достал из шкафа запасной комплект постельного белья и чистые полотенца, убрал в шкаф все свои книги, которые обычно были разбросаны в беспорядке. Он даже приготовил ужин, чтобы не заказывать доставку еды. Наверное, они проведут вечер за фильмом или включат аудиокнигу, чтобы вместе слушать её, ставить на паузу и обсуждать. Анжольрасу в Комбефере всегда нравилось то, что с ним можно спокойно не сойтись во мнениях; споры между ними всегда выходили на удивление конструктивными, иногда они приходили к компромиссу, иногда каждый оставался при своём мнении — но при этом они никогда не переступали грань, за которой спор превращался в бессмысленное жонглирование фразами.   
Комбефер ещё не был у Анжольраса в гостях: тот приглашал его один или два раза, но в последний момент эти встречи срывались (в основном из-за дежурств Комбефера в больнице).   
Ближе к вечеру, закончив с со всеми делами — был выходной, и Анжольрас почти весь день посвятил большой аналитической статье о безработице, для которой собирал материал последние две недели, — он ещё раз окинул придирчивым взглядом собственную квартиру. Она была просторной и располагалась в старом доме, её сняли родители Анжольраса, когда он только переехал в Париж. Часть мебели осталась от прежних хозяев: расстроенное пианино, массивный книжный шкаф, облезшие венские стулья и кухонный гарнитур. Анжольрас не купил почти ничего нового, кроме кровати, дивана и письменного стола. Вся его одежда в беспорядке висела на металлической вешалке из «Икеи» или на стуле, платяным шкафом он так и не обзавёлся. Единственным украшением его квартиры был плакат с Падме Амидалой на стене. Вторым, возможно, станет картина Грантера.   
Только когда Комбефер позвонил в дверь, Анжольрас подумал, что надо, наверное, было переодеться. Впрочем, открывать он всё равно пошёл в том, в чём ходил по дому: в футболке с эмблемой Альянса за восстановление Республики и в трикотажных штанах.   
Комбефер стоял на пороге со спортивной сумкой в руках. На улице было холодно, так что поверх пальто он завернулся в палантин, размерами и видом больше всего похожий на клетчатый плед.  
— Проходи, — Анжольрас посторонился, пропуская Комбефера в квартиру.   
— Ещё раз спасибо, что приютил меня. Надеюсь, я тебя не стесню.   
— У меня две комнаты в квартире, так что нет.  
Комбефер внимательно посмотрел на футболку Анжольраса. Наверняка он узнал символ: как успел выяснить Анжольрас, Комбефер и в этом времени знал практически всё, начиная от сюжетов дурацких романтических комедий и заканчивая теорией струн.   
— «Звёздные Войны», я так и думал.   
— Полагаю, это очень предсказуемый выбор с моей стороны. Ты голоден?   
Комбефер покачал головой.   
— Нет. Но я бы хотел посмотреть, что за картину тебе подарил Грантер. Прости, что прямо так, с порога: моё любопытство неистребимо.   
Конечно, они не сразу развернули подарок. Сперва Комбефер выпил чаю — Анжольрас специально заварил зелёный к его приходу, сам он чай практически не пил, — и немного отогрелся после улицы. Потом они пошли в спальню, где стояла, прислонённая к стене, картина. Только сейчас Анжольрас сообразил, что забыл заправить кровать. Такие вещи всегда вылетели у него из головы как слишком незначительные.   
Анжольрас включил все лампы в люстре и вытащил из ящика письменного стола ножницы. Он разрезал бечевку, и она соскользнула на пол, а вслед за ней и листы коричневой упаковочной бумаги, которые держались не слишком плотно.   
К глубочайшему облегчению Анжольраса, это была не абстракция. На самом деле, если бы Анжольрас не знал, что картину написал Грантер, и если бы краска на ней уже успела потрескаться, он бы решил, что ему подарили музейный экспонат. Анжольрас искоса взглянул на Комбефера: тот рассматривал картину с живым интересом, словно какое-то незнакомое науке насекомое.   
— Ты знаешь, это интересно, — задумчиво произнёс Комбефер. — Я пару раз видел рисунки Грантера в прошлой жизни и поверь мне, их художественная ценность стремилась к нулю. Это были просто плохие ученические работы, выполненные без всякого старания. А тут я вижу как минимум очень хорошую академическую технику, которая достигается многочасовым упорным трудом.   
— К чему ты это?  
Комбефер поправил очки.   
— Ставлю на саморазрушение путём трудоголизма, а не алкоголизма, в наше время это куда более приемлемо.   
Анжольраса одновременно удивил и испугал этот диагноз. На самом деле ему хотелось, чтобы все его друзья были довольны жизнью, даже если это Грантер, с которым они на самом деле никогда друзьями и не были. К тому же, по его мнению, Грантер и трудоголизм никак не сочетались: сколько Анжольрас его помнил, Грантер всегда был лентяем, который целыми днями шляется по кафе и ресторанам, гостит у знакомых, посещает все танцевальные вечера, куда удастся напроситься, и ошивается со студентами-художниками только для того, чтобы позлословить о знакомых. Как такой человек может работать без перерывов на сон и еду?   
— Саморазрушение? — с подозрением спросил Анжольрас. — Мне кажется, у него всё более или менее в порядке. У него даже есть постоянная работа, которая приносит ему достаточно денег, чтобы оплачивать все свои счета в «Вишенке». Хотя в такую метаморфозу, конечно, сложно поверить.   
— С точки зрения антропологии утверждение Фридриха Энгельса о том, что труд сделал из обезьяны человека, весьма сомнительно, но с людьми оно, как правило, работает.   
— Ты имеешь в виду необходимость зарабатывать на жизнь?   
— Да, Баорель рассказывал мне, что Грантер в восемнадцать ушёл из дома, чтобы поступить в школу искусств, родители его не поддерживали, и ему приходилось жить на стипендию и подрабатывать. Кстати, я нашёл его профили на линкедин, артстейшене, фураффинити — поверь мне, ты не хочешь знать, что это — и шаттерстоке. У него богатое портфолио.  
Анжольрасу приятно было это слышать: наверное, Грантеру пришлось нелегко без поддержки родителей, но всё обернулось к лучшему, и теперь он успешный художник.   
— Но с чего ты взял, что Грантер занимается саморазрушением? Может, он просто много работает.  
— Честно говоря, мне сложно это объяснить, — Комбефер вздохнул. — Грантер не производит впечатление счастливого человека, хотя он обычно очень весел. Или, возможно, я просто страдаю от предубеждения, что человек не может быть счастлив, если он ни во что не верит.   
«Я верю в тебя», — вспомнились Анжольрасу слова Грантера. Он снова посмотрел на картину.   
Это был эпизод их общего прошлого, и Анжольрас отчётливо помнил момент, который запечатлел Грантер. Они тогда шли на собрание кружка рабочих, и Грантер каким-то образом увязался за ними: кажется, ещё в «Коринфе» он начал обсуждать с Курфейраком общих знакомых, а когда Анжольрас позвал их на собрание, подхватил полупустую бутылку и пошёл рядом. Времени до начала оставалось много, и Курфейрак решил, что можно навестить по пути гаменов под предводительством Гавроша. Грантер предложил купить в лавке хлеба и сыра, и они сошлись на том, что это отличная идея.   
Грантера на картине не было, только они трое. Комбефер и Курфейрак раздавали гаменам еду, а Анжольрас, склонившись к Гаврошу, расспрашивал его о полицейских патрулях и о шпионах среди рабочих. На гаменов взрослые редко обращали внимание и поэтому мало от них скрывались.   
— Я вообще не помню эту сцену, если честно, — признался Комбефер. — А ты?   
— А я отчетливо помню. И Грантер, похоже, тоже.   
Теперь Анжольрас заметил, что и детали совпадают. Да, тогда он был в рабочей кепке, под которую убрал волосы, — пряди у лица всё равно выскальзывали и мешались ему, — и в потрепанном сюртуке, а ещё они купили сыр бри — прямо как на картине, — и на рубашке Комбефера темнело пятно от чернил.   
Анжольрас несколько раз говорил с Комбефером и Курфейраком о прошлой жизни, но те помнили не так уж много. Некоторые события стерлись из их памяти, другие виделись смутно, как сюжет сна. Они почти ничего не могли воспроизвести в деталях, и Курфейрак только плечами пожимал, когда речь заходила об этом: «Я даже события прошлого месяца не могу воспроизвести в деталях, а ты говоришь о 1830м годе!». Анжольрас бы поверил в это объяснение, но память Комбефера, обычно нечеловечески цепкая, тоже не сохранила большинство событий их прошлой жизни, хотя иногда он отчетливо вспоминал какие-то незначительные мелочи (вроде ученических рисунков Грантера, например).   
— Слушай, а когда ты только вспомнил, ты думал о том, что это просто... какие-то галлюцинации? — спросил его Анжольрас.   
Комбефер покачал головой.   
— Нет. Мне казалось, что это сны. К тому же я больше всего вспоминал нашу с тобой дружбу и собрания в дальней комнате Мюзена, а ты, извини, всегда был личностью крайне романтической, так что я не верил в твоё существование.   
— Романтической? — рассеянно переспросил Анжольрас.   
— Я имею в виду, конечно, героев романтизма, всех этих трагичных и прекрасных юношей. Но ты и сейчас, честно говоря, больше напоминаешь мне Рахметова, чем живого человека.   
— Ещё бы я знал, кто это.   
В глазах Комбефера блеснул энтузиазм — как всегда, когда у него появлялась возможность просветить ближнего своего.   
— О, это эпизодический персонаж одного малоизвестного русского романа, студент крайне левых взглядов, наследник дворянского рода, который жил аскетично, читал только необходимые для саморазвития книги, занимался тяжелым физическим трудом, чтобы быть ближе к простым людям, и ел исключительно те продукты, которые мог бы позволить себе крестьянин.   
Анжольрас фыркнул. Даже он, не слишком чувствительный к иронии, без труда обнаружил её в словах Комбефера.   
— Видимо, о моей аскезе тебе поведала эта двухкомнатная квартира в центре Парижа.   
Впрочем, Анжольрас обычно действительно довольствовался малым, но не по идейным соображениям, а потому, что не видел смысла в дорогих вещах.   
— А ещё ты, как Рахметов, идеал недостижимого духовного совершенства.   
Ещё более откровенная ирония.   
— М?   
— Ты не споришь в твиттере.   
— Я вообще не веду твиттер.   
— Об этом-то я и говорю. Поверь мне, этому искушению поддаётся даже Грантер, один раз, представь себе, я видел, как он издевался над каким-то гомофобом.   
— Хорошо, что не над сторонником ЛГБТ. Хотя, полагаю, тут дело в личной заинтересованности.   
Теперь Анжольрас понимал это, а тогда просто не замечал. Он, конечно, знал об однополой любви. Он читал Сапфо с подачи Комбефера, изучал античную историю, слышал рассказы о том, как некоторые аристократы содержат юношей для секса — но всё это представлялось Анжольрасу бесконечно далёким от их студенческого кружка.   
Комбефер между тем заинтересованно смотрел на него.   
— То есть ты знаешь?   
— О влюблённости Грантера? Теперь да, — Анжольрас пожал плечами. — И это многое объясняет. Мне больше интересно другое: о ней ведь тогда знали все, кроме меня?   
— Конечно, — Комбефер не стал ничего отрицать, — хотя мы никогда не заговаривали об этом.   
Анжольрас внимательно посмотрел на Комбефера. Возможно, настало время поделиться с ним некоторыми своими тревогами, хотя обычно Анжольрас хранил их при себе.   
— Меня пугает мысль о том, — начал он, — что в какой-то мере из-за меня Грантер оказался в ужасном состоянии. Курфейрак привёл его с собрания либертинов, и я прекрасно помню, что тогда Грантер был весёлым и насмешливым, как сейчас. Он даже иногда рисовал что-то, сидя в углу, и пил совсем не так много, как в последние годы. Не больше, чем Баорель.   
Анжольрас помнил их первую встречу. Сперва на лице Грантера отразилось удивление, потом он широко улыбнулся и вместо того, чтобы пожать Анжольрасу руку, отвесил ему шутливый поклон.   
"Курфейрак, друг мой, вы не говорили, что в вашу компанию юных революционеров затесался настоящий ангел! Ещё немного, и я поверю в революцию, потому что сам Бог отправил к вам своего вестника!".  
Тогда Анжольраса разозлило это выступление, сейчас он вспоминал о нем почти что с ностальгией.   
— Тебя интересует моё мнение как медика? — осторожно спросил Комбефер.   
— Как человека, на чей моральный компас я могу рассчитывать.   
Анжольрас перевернул картину и обнаружил, что к подрамнику прикреплена веревка, так что он просто дотянулся до гвоздя и повесил её. Анжольрас имел привычку спать на боку, повернувшись спиной к стене, так что теперь он будет видеть эту картину каждое утро.   
— Мне кажется, ты зря перекладываешь часть вины на себя, — между тем сказал Комбефер.   
— Я не перекладываю на себя вину, — возразил Анжольрас. Он не чувствовал именно [i]вины[/i], скорее некоторую грусть от того, что его поступки могли ухудшить состояние Грантера.   
— В любом случае, не думаю, что дело в тебе. Да, неразделённая любовь — это не самая приятная вещь, особенно гомосексуальная любовь, но как врач я тебе скажу, что Грантер скорее всего просто спился, увы. Биохимия мозга — беспощадная штука, алкоголь работает как депрессант, и если много пить, ты так или иначе скатишься в алкогольную депрессию. Я бы дал тебе совет относиться помягче к Грантеру, если это тебя беспокоит, но ты, кажется, и так относишься к нему достаточно мягко.   
— Мне не за что на него злиться.   
Комбефер недоверчиво фыркнул.   
— Я вижу, как тебя иногда перекашивает от его комментариев.   
— Они меня раздражают, а не злят. Сейчас уже совершенно не принципиально то, что он ни во что не верит, мы больше не революционный кружок, а компания друзей, и среди нас есть место для каждого. К тому же это он нашёл «Вишенку», как когда-то «Коринф».   
В последнее время Анжольрас заметил между собой и Грантером странное сходство. Им обоим нравилось находиться немного вне компании и наблюдать за тем, как их общие друзья веселятся. Когда они сидели за одним столом, Анжольрас не раз замечал легкую мечтательную улыбку на губах Грантера и как тот сразу брался за скетчбук, чтобы зарисовать смеющегося Боссюэ или дурачащегося Курфейрака.   
— Я не думаю, что Грантер плохой человек, — продолжил Анжольрас. — Он... нормальный человек, я полагаю. Не лучше и не хуже, чем большинство обывателей. Он может позволить себе ни во что не верить и ни за что не бороться, потому что он вырос в более-менее обеспеченной семье, без проблем поступил туда, куда хотел, его никогда не дискриминировали из пола, религии или цвета кожи — не знаю, как насчет ориентации, может и дискриминировали, и именно поэтому он ругается с гомофобами в твиттере, — он реализовался в той профессии, которую получил в университете, и не нуждается в деньгах. С чего бы ему быть недовольным государством, в котором он живёт?.. Мне сложно осуждать его за это, да и живём мы не в Америке и не в Северной Корее.   
Комбефер фыркнул, и Анжольрас поймал себя на мысли, что стоило промолчать. Прежде, ещё до того, как всё вспомнил, Анжольрас боялся говорить прямо и искренне, не хотел выглядеть смешным. Он до сих пор иногда испытывал этого страх, но отбрасывал его в сторону, потому что знал: лучше уж выглядеть смешным, чем постоянно затыкать себе рот.   
— На самом деле я рад, что ты так рассуждаешь, — произнёс Комбефер. — Я ожидал от тебя большей радикальности.  
Анжольрас улыбнулся.   
— Если бы ты встретил меня года четыре назад, ты бы сбежал в ужасе, потому что я был типичным подростком левых убеждений, который считал, что вокруг одни враги. Сейчас я считаю, что это очень неправильный взгляд на вещи... Знаешь, мы об этом говорили в прошлой жизни. Не совсем об этом, конечно, ситуация была совсем другая, но...   
Комбефер всегда был для Анжольраса примером: больше никто из его знакомых не мог похвастаться такой выдержкой. Анжольрас всегда уважал людей, которые могли переубедить идейного противника, у него у самого не хватало на это терпения. Он мог увлечь сомневающихся страстной речью, но Анжольрас прекрасно знал ей цену: да, он говорил убедительно, когда им владело вдохновение, — но люди вроде Комбефера без всякого вдохновения, положась только на своё терпение, вступали в споры теми, кто заранее не доверял им.   
— Извини, я довольно плохо помню, о чём мы говорили... — неловко произнёс Комбефер.   
— В основном ты говорил о том — извини за упрощение твоих слов, — что надо шире смотреть на вещи, относиться к людям с большим пониманием, что надо образовывать людей и распространять знания, и что в идеале к свободе, равенству и братству должна привести эволюция общественных взглядов, а не кровавая революция.   
— Приятно знать, что даже в девятнадцатом веке я придерживался довольно рациональных взглядов.   
— Да. Хотя ты всё равно пошёл с нами на баррикады.   
— Ну да, я же был в своём уме и понимал, что от французской монархии мы никогда не дождёмся доступной медицины и доступного образования.   
Анжольрас рассмеялся.   
— Да, примерно на этом мы тогда и сошлись. В любом случае, вспомнив о наших разговорах, я взял себе за правило две вещи: никогда не замыкаться в кругу единомышленников и не отвергать людей просто потому, что они недостаточно левых взглядов. Я ведь даже не какой-нибудь бедный иммигрант, который работает на трех неофициальных работах, и у которого нет времени и душевных сил, чтобы просвещать равнодушных людей.   
— Хорошо, что я хоть кого-то смог убедить, — Комбефер грустно улыбнулся. — Студентом я часто ссорился со своими «политическими сторонниками» из-за таких вот взглядов. Впрочем, я сам, к моему стыду, время от времени говорил, что им, коренным французам из среднего класса, стоит перестать ныть о том, как они ужасно угнетены.   
Анжольрас улыбнулся. В прошлой жизни Комбефер часто усмирял самых рьяных членов кружка, готовых в любой момент отправить кого-нибудь на гильотину. Многие — особенно не слишком активные члены кружка, которые потом прибились к другим тайным обществам — считали его позицию слишком уж «чистоплюйской». Анжольраса, вспыльчивого и скорого на расправу по своей натуре, Комбефер сперва тоже раздражал, но позже они подружились.   
— Мне кажется, в любой компании, особенно если это политический кружок, полезно иметь человека, который на всё смотрит рационально и не поддаётся эмоциям.   
— Я поддаюсь эмоциям, — возразил Комбефер.   
— Во всяком случае, не так сильно, как большинство людей, включая меня самого.   
Сейчас Анжольрасу казалось, что подростком он сам подталкивал себя к левым радикальным группировкам, чтобы никак не отставать от себя-прошлого. Он тогда ещё не всё помнил, и ему казалось, будто революционеры были уж настолько крайне левыми, что дальше некуда. Подростком Анжольрас романтизировал Великую Французскую Революцию и её героев, а ещё Че Гевару, конечно, а потом он вырос и понял, что современная Франция несколько отличается от Франции в восемнадцатом и девятнадцатом веках, и не стоит гильотинировать Николя Саркози на Гревской площади. 

Из спальни они переместились обратно в гостиную. Анжольрас сунул остывшую запеканку в духовку, понадеявшись на то, что она окажется вкусной. Впрочем, если нет, то они её выкинут и закажут что-нибудь из ресторана. Комбефер пока углубился в чтение медицинского журнала, который привёз с собой. Анжольрас не уставал восхищаться тем, как Комбефер всё успевает. Он проходил интернатуру как врач-терапевт, ходил на концерты и публичные лекции, смотрел новые фильмы и читал новые книги, он всегда оказывался в курсе всех новостей и как будто бы разбирался в любом вопросе лучше Анжольраса. В девятнадцатом веке это почему-то так не удивляло (возможно, потому что тогда ни у кого не было социальных сетей, а Комбефер, по его собственным рассказам, иногда спорил в твиттере).   
Духовка пискнула и выключилась.  
— Ну всё, готово.   
Комбефер отложил журнал в сторону.   
— А я слышал от Курфейрака, что ты не готовишь. Похоже, Курфейрак знает тебя не так хорошо, как бы ему хотелось.   
— Я просто обычно не хочу тратить время на готовку, — признался Анжольрас.   
«Но ради лучшего друга — можно», — добавил он про себя. Ради друзей он вообще был готов на многое, даже на то, чтобы делать самые занудные домашние дела.   
— Он бывал у тебя в гостях?   
— Нет. У меня ещё пока никто не был, кроме тебя.   
Наверное, это прозвучало странно. Анжольрас не приглашал к себе домой однокурсников, они проводили время вместе в университете или в какой-нибудь кафешке, никто из них не любил принимать гостей (потому что за гостями надо убирать, а большинство из них и за собой-то убирали с трудом, Анжольрас вот предпочитал просто не мусорить). «Друзья азбуки» собирались в «Вишенке», и хотя Анжольрас знал, что многие из них ходят друг к другу в гости, его никогда не приглашали, и сам он был только у Курфейрака с Комбефером, когда заносил им книги. «Что, опять?! — с притворным возмущением воскликнул Курфейрак. — Скоро мы даже спать будем на книгах, а потом они вытеснят нас из квартиры!».   
Разговор как-то сам собой затих, и Анжольрас с Комбефером принялись за еду. К удивлению Анжольраса, она оказалась вполне съедобной, хотя последний раз он готовил что-то сложнее спагетти с магазинным соусом месяца четыре назад.   
Комбефер был одним из тех людей, с кем Анжольрасу нравилось и говорить, и молчать. Наверное, если бы они встретились в этой жизни (или в той), когда Анжольрасу было шестнадцать, тот бы влюбился. Комбефер не попадал в его типаж, но в шестнадцать это не имеет такого большого значения: умудрился же он как-то в пятнадцать влюбиться в Олимпию Де Гуж, видя только парадный портрет.  
Анжольрасу вспомнилось, что его родители уже решили, будто он встречается с Комбефером.   
Этой зимой, приехав домой на Рождество, он подвергся допросу от родни: они решили, что Анжольрас «образумился» и «остепенился», что учёба сделала из него «нормального молодого человека», и теперь-то у него наверняка есть личная жизнь, которую он по непонятной причине скрывает от семьи. Родители пошли дальше и предположили, что их сын — гей, не зря же он вступается за ЛГБТ, и именно поэтому он ничего не говорит о своей личной жизни. Дальше они сделали простой вывод: тот новый друг, о котором Анжольрас рассказывал больше всего, на самом деле и есть его парень (справедливости ради, Анжольрас знал за собой привычку слишком восторженно рассказывать о друзьях).   
— Мои родители уже одобрили тебя в качестве моего парня, — сказал он Комбеферу. Тот, надо отдать ему должное, отреагировал довольно спокойно.   
— Извини, что?.. Ты сказал им, что встречаешься со мной?   
— Нет, конечно. Просто они для себя решили, что я с кем-то встречаюсь, а раз я не хочу знакомить их со своим партнёром, то этот партнёр мужчина, а я просто боюсь осуждения. И к тому же, похоже, им нравится верить, что мой парень — красивый молодой врач.   
— Я полагаю, что партнёр из меня вышел бы неплохой, — невозмутимо заметил Комбефер. — Но увы, я не по этой части.   
— И ты не в моём вкусе, — честно сказал Анжольрас. Он на мгновение задумался, что значит «не по этой части» в приложении к Комбеферу. Он просто гетеро или вообще ни с кем не хочет встречаться?..   
— Думал ли я когда-нибудь, что буду обсуждать с тобой твои предпочтения в партнерах?.. — произнёс Комбефер задумчиво.   
— Я сам не думал, что буду их когда-нибудь обсуждать.   
В такие моменты он ощущал себя обычным скучным обывателем, которого больше всего интересуют любовь и развлечения.   
С тех пор, как он вспомнил прошлое, в нём всегда боролись эти две стороны его натуры.   
Тому Анжольрасу, который посвятил всего себя Революции, было нечего делать в современном мире.  
Тот Анжольрас, что родился в 1995м году в небольшом приморском городке на юге Франции, казался сам себе средним обывателем. Он помнил, что в прошлой жизни мог работать без перерывов на сон и еду, красоту он видел только в мировой революции и всю свою жизнь подчинял одной цели. Самое забавное, что Анжольрас постоянно слышал комплименты своей силе воли, он был из тех учеников, которых называют «великолепно мотивированными», и учителя всегда приводили его в пример: «Вам просто надо больше стараться, Этьен делает все дополнительные задания и остаётся после уроков, если ему что-то непонятно, и он всегда получает высший балл за контрольные», — но Анжольрас понимал, что его нынешняя целеустремленность всего лишь жалкая копия того, что было прежде. Он больше не мог посвятить себя одной цели, он постоянно отвлекался на какие-то развлечения, на красивых юношей и девушек, на приятные, но совершенно бесполезные вещи вроде поездок домой: отношения с родителями у Анжольраса всегда были неоднозначными, но он любил их и ещё больше любил их дом на берегу моря, где можно купаться целыми днями, и большой сад, в котором он ребёнком рвал черешню, абрикосы и клубнику.   
— Ты знаешь, — всё же сказал он Комбеферу, — мне всегда кажется, что я мог бы больше времени посвятить активизму, учёбе, работе, что на самом деле я занимаюсь кучей неважных дел, я иногда влюбляюсь, я бездельничаю вместе с вами, за последний месяц я три раза ходил с Курфейраком в кино...   
Комбефер ответил не сразу.   
— Мне нужно озвучить то, что ты наверняка и сам знаешь?   
— Да, это будет очень мило с твоей стороны.   
— Тебе не надо отказываться от всех удовольствий в этой жизни, это ни к чему хорошему не приведёт, особенно если бы не собираешься умереть в двадцать пять. Если ты откажешься от всех развлечений, то скорее всего к тридцати превратишься в невротика, а к тридцати пяти заработаешь свой первый сердечный приступ. Так что как доктор я прописываю тебе отдых и развлечения.   
Слова Комбефера, конечно, не принесли никакого облегчения, но Анжольрас его и не ожидал. Он уже как-то привык, что помогает только жесткий самоконтроль. Надо вести размеренную жизнь, не перерабатывать, отводить время на отдых и социализацию, спать по восемь часов в день и гнать от себя мысли о том, что можно было бы работать по двадцать часов в день и спать в оставшиеся четыре часа.   
— М-м-м-м, тебя обнять?.. — предложил Комбефер.   
Анжольрас рассмеялся от неожиданности.   
— Ты первый человек, который спрашивает меня об этом.   
— В моём кругу общения очень много интровертов, так что я привык сперва спрашивать разрешения.   
Анжольрас сам пересел поближе к нему и обнял Комбефера. Прежде, в прошлой жизни, они обнимались раз или два, и Анжольрас почти всегда называл Комбефера на «вы». Сейчас они скорее дружили так, как дружат люди в двадцать первом веке, и для Анжольраса, который ни с кем близко не дружил, это оказалось в новинку.   
С ним почти никто не хотел сближаться: он всегда был «странным» из-за своей болезненной честности и резких перепадов настроения (которые Анжольрас никому не объяснял, кроме психотерапевта, потому что довольно сложно объяснить людям, что его накрыло воспоминаниями о прошлой жизни), и одноклассники опасались его, а потом Анжольрас, видимо, так привык ни с кем не дружить, что ему и в голову не пришло общаться с однокурсниками почаще. Когда он был на первом курсе, его довольно часто приглашали куда-нибудь выпить, но Анжольрас отказывался, потому что не пил, и они перестали.   
— Посмотрим что-нибудь? — спросил Комбефер.  
За окном уже давно было темно, горели окна в доме напротив. Рамы в окнах были старыми, слегка рассохшимися, поэтому по ногам иногда проходил сквозняк, а с улицы слышался любой шум. Когда он только переехал, мама показала ему, как затыкать щели в окнах на зиму, как они делали в те времена, когда почти все рамы были щелястыми, но Анжольрас обычно ленился это делать.   
— Какой-нибудь фильм?   
— Если у тебя есть Нетфликс, то я давно хотел посмотреть пару документалок.   
Конечно, у Анжольраса был Нетфликс.   
Они устроились рядом на диване, и Анжольрас на мгновение задумался, какая дистанция уместна между ними. С Курфейраком всё было проще: он любил обниматься, спокойно садился рядом на диван, клал голову Анжольрасу на плечо — и как-то умудрялся делать это именно в те моменты, когда Анжольраса не раздражали чужие прикосновения.   
Пока Комбефер искал документалку, Анжольрас вяло рассматривал стену соседнего дома через окно. Он успел устать за день, его всегда выматывали домашние дела (именно поэтому он ими обычно не занимался, предпочитая потратить энергию на что-то более полезное).   
— Как там ваше с Курфейраком документальное кино? — неожиданно спросил Комбефер. — Извини, что пока я ничем не могу помочь...   
— Я знаю, — прервал его Анжольрас. Он сам не заметил, как сел на диване прямее, — у интерна не так уж много свободного времени. В любом случае съёмки затянутся как минимум на полгода, а скорее всего на целый год, и если ты хочешь, у тебя ещё будет возможность помочь. К тому же сейчас мы только начинаем. Курфейрак собирает информацию, мы с Жеаном устроились волонтёрить в больнице в Сен-Дени. Знаешь, что самое забавное, — рассеянно заметил Анжольрас, — мы с ним оба постарались ничем не выдать своё богатство, но в Жеане сразу раскрыли мальчика из приличной семьи, а во мне нет.   
Комбефер отложил пульт и повернулся к нему.   
— И чем они это аргументировали?   
— Насчёт Жеана не знаю, но я полагаю, что он слишком смело нарушает гендерные нормы, а про меня сказали, что я произвожу впечатление человека, которого уже потрепало жизнью, несмотря на юный возраст. Хотя я, в отличие от Жеана, даже в руки полиции ни разу не попадал.   
— Что, серьёзно?   
Анжольрас пожал плечами. По большей части ему, конечно, везло, он так и не ввязался ни во что настолько противозаконное, чтобы его объявили в розыск, а после мелких правонарушений достаточно было вовремя убежать.   
— Ну да, я отлично умею скрываться от жандармов.   
Комбефер тихо рассмеялся.   
— И после этого ты удивляешься, что тебя считают человеком из неблагополучной семьи!   
Анжольрас полагал, что дело ещё в том, что про его виду нельзя сказать, из какого социального слоя он происходит: на нищего маргинала он не походил, конечно, но в двадцать с небольшим хорошими волосами и гладкой кожей может похвастаться и сын рабочего, и сын богача. К тому же зубы Анжольраса по светским меркам были не слишком хороши: крепкие, со светлой эмалью, но недостаточно ровные, левый клык заметно выбивается из общего ряда, а между передними зубами небольшая щербинка.   
— Но они всё равно не слишком доверяют мне, потому что я белый и коренной француз. И это плохо. А ещё плохо то, что мне возможно скоро придётся прервать волонтёрскую работу на некоторое время, у нас будет практика в газете, и я собираюсь попасть в "Ле Монд".   
— Амбициозно.   
— У меня есть все шансы.   
— А в ту газету, где ты был на втором курсе, тебя не позвали? — в голосе Комбефера прозвучала лёгкая насмешка. Анжольрас фыркнул.   
— Позвали, конечно. Я бы даже сказал, что усердно зазывали, но раз уж у меня есть шансы пройти практику в «Ле Монд», то попробую туда. Я слышал, там имеют привычку гонять стажеров за кофе и править их статьи до неузнаваемости, так что будет весело.   
— Они об тебя обломают зубы.   
— Не уверен, но скорее всего всё сложится нормально, потому что я благовоспитанный французский юноша из приличной семьи и кто-нибудь из старых хрычей в редакции наверняка знает моего отца, — Анжольрас фыркнул. — А ещё потому, что я почему-то обычно нравлюсь старым хрычам.   
Комбефер рассмеялся.   
— Сложно найти людей, которым ты не нравишься, друг мой.   
Анжольрас пожал плечами. В его словах было много правды, и иногда Анжольрас чувствовал, насколько окружающие снисходительны к любым его поступкам. Его это раздражало.   
Впрочем, сейчас Анжольрас попытался избавиться от этих пустых размышлений. Он собирался хорошо провести остаток вечера в компании Комбефера, а не мучить себя в очередной раз излишней рефлексией. Анжольрас знал за собой такой недостаток: он всегда был слишком серьёзен, не умел воспринимать вещи по-простому, и там, где его друзья искренне не обращали внимание на какую-нибудь глупость или дурацкую шутку и сразу про неё забывали, Анжольрас раздражался.   
К середине документалки он положил голову Комбеферу на плечо, сам не заметив, что они сели ближе. Он начал засыпать, потому что, откровенно говоря, не слишком интересовался историей Древнего Китая. До конца оставалось ещё минут двадцать, и Анжольрас решил, что можно подождать. Он устроился поудобнее на диване, подложив под себя босые ноги. Комбефер приобнял его за талию.   
Вопреки собственным ожиданиям, Анжольрас так и не заснул до конца фильма. Когда по экрану потянулись титры, Комбефер выключил телевизор и аккуратно толкнул Анжольраса в бок.   
— Пойдём спать? Тебе это точно не помешает.   
Тот встряхнулся.   
— Да, пожалуй, мне пора пойти спать. Давай я тебе всё покажу и дам полотенце, а потом можешь хоть всю ночь сидеть в гостиной и читать...   
— Да, у тебя тут неплохая библиотека, я уже заметил.   
— Ты всё так же способен спать по четыре часа в сутки.   
— Да.   
Анжольрас зевнул.   
— Я тебе немного завидую.   
— Ну, у всех свои достоинства. Ты, например, можешь удержаться от споров в твиттере.   
Анжольрас легонько пихнул Комбефера локтем в бок.   
Левая нога затекла, и Анжольрас с трудом поднялся с дивана. У Комбефера, судя по всему, под его весом затекло плечо, которое он растирал, стараясь делать это как можно незаметнее. Анжольрас вручил Комбеферу полотенце и разрешил пользоваться любыми средствами в ванной, потом они вместе разложили диван и заправили его. Анжольрас уже засыпал на ходу. Он с трудом заставил себя почистить зубы, а потом сразу свалился в кровать. Не удивительно, время перевалило за полночь, обычно в такое время он уже видел третий сон.   
Впрочем, заснуть в тот же момент, как голова коснулась подушки, он не смог. Некоторое время он ворочался с боку на бок, слушая, как на окном тихо разговаривают люди.   
Только сейчас Анжольрас с удивлением понял, что — впервые в жизни, наверное — у него есть план на ближайшие несколько лет. Нет, не так: будущее больше не кажется ему таким трагическим и неопределённым, он знает, что будет делать. Добьётся своей стажировки в «Ле Монд», выложится там настолько хорошо, насколько сможет, а после того, как закончит учёбу, постарается попасть в какое-нибудь хорошее крупное издание, чтобы получить как можно больше опыта и наладить связи. Параллельно, конечно, надо будет сделать документальный фильм вместе с Курфейраком, и эта работа скорее всего займёт целый год, если не больше. Он... просто будет жить? Наверное.   
С этой мыслью Анжольрас наконец заснул.


End file.
